MSTC
by boilers
Summary: The MSTC program is for students at a school that specializes in Magic and Sorcery training(Thus the name Magic and Sorcery Training Center). The program, follows the especially gifted students at this training facility. The story follows the senior class, as they deal with daily lives and the larger struggles in the real world.


**Magic and Sorcery Training Center or Magically Skilled Training Center**

So their school is a school or a military training thing? Who even knows.

First season gotta be introducing those characters and developing them

First few eps centers around seniors preparing for incoming underclassmen in 1-2 weeks? A group fight scene, or at least some small examples are a must. Perhaps the enemies could be the seniors clearing out the monsters or something that infested the grounds. Greenhouse monster? Idk

The underground fight club group serves as the antagonist for this season. In order to recruit/kidnap fighters, they attack MSTC. Some fights end with students being victorious, otherwise they get captured (unless they were useless, in which case they were left behind).

Season 1!: underground fighting arc/introduction arc?

 **Episode 1:**

Seniors get on campus before everyone and greet their friends. Young makes them decorate for the introduction thing for the freshmen, think MSTC Open House.

Students split into groups while decorating, and each group will get a small moment

 **Group 1:** Decorations

Elizabeth: casting spells from the grimoire, fucking shit up. Pretentious af.

Maggie: lowkey trying to take charge of everything

Conor: trying to 'avoid annie' but not really. Like "hey maggie, can you let ANNIE know that I'm going to give her all the space she needs. won't bother her at all since y'know OUR BREAK UP. i wonder if she's doing okay. maybe i should go check on her" Probably complains cuz Andrew is with Callie

Annie: just wants to decorate in peace. Maybe uses wind magic to lift something idk.

 **Group 2:** Some kind of engineering (what kind?)

Jan: yelling at Spandan and Hemanth for messing something up. Takes over the project himself

Spandan: is staring at yoon. Starts the transition to yoon and her posse.

Hemanth: Probably being cringey idk.

 _ **The Best Group**_ _ **TM**_ _ **:**_ _Sarcasm_

 _Callie: Judgement_ _TM_ _and using little birbs to decorate and make everything look pretty_

 _Andrew:_ eating the food for the freshman. _Complaining about Fran and Eric B._ may or may not shoot something _(or someone)_ , who can say.

 _Amy Z: Bitching about everyone, listening to music, trying to tune out everything_

 _Vicki: asleep_

 _Ashley: On tumblr or asking odd really deep questions and bugging amy with them_

 _Turtles: the only useful one, being super helpful, trying to get us to work_

 **Group 4:** Monopolizing decorations & Gossip

Yoon: Telling Fran and Emily how to do their jobs. That's her job

Fran: "haahaaahaaaaaaaa that is so funny". Sucking yoon's dick.

Emily: quiet and less annoying

Sarah: "did you hear spandan and yoon broke up and got back together this morning?" talks about cute boys. (i love sarah, but this is like her)

Murphy: Putting up with sarah cuz she secretly luvs her. Probably looking at someone's butt

 _ **The Fuckbois**_ _ **TM**_ _ **:**_ _being fuckbois_

 _Eric B: Offensive, Loud, and Cringey_

 _Other Fuckbois: offensive, sports, cringey_

 _ **Good Kids**_ _ **TM**_ _ **:**_

 _Ananth: salamander buddies, talking about all the salamanders he found over the summer, and how he's sad that the new album by this band severely lacks banjo (yes, this happened)._ He finds a salamander on the ground and adopts it.

 _Zach P: nihilism._ Purple.

 _Chase: doing what he's supposed to._ Smiling

 _Eric C: Judging everyone, weird scientific theories, smarter than you_ _TM_ _._ Spraying a weird substance in the air.

 _Zach Ross: is there._

 _CJ: Cussing, judging everyone._ Memage = A+

In order to give the audience a world overview, Young can do a monologue for the freshmen class, while a demonstration fight is done by Amy W. This can be the shows big introductory moment. (Should we introduce other's through commentary during the fight or shortly after the amy/young office scene?)

After the fight, Amy W is called to Young's office and given a heartfelt speech about how mature she is and how Young is proud of her. Amy is led to believe she will be gifted head of senior class, (maybe a more military word?), but is then told she actually is to be the Diplomat of Senior class. (This scene is supposed to be comedic, but is very plot important and can be done in a way to develop character). She is also told she must befriend the somewhat infamous(at least in young's eyes. The rest of mstc might think we are overrated) 'back row'

Immediately after leaving the office, Amy overhears Eric B _(fuckface)_ bragging about his new position in that god awful annoying voice.

Andrew and Callie are infuriated by the news going around, more so than the others. They confront amy about it, since they assume she can influence young's decisions. AAAAAAND?

 _(run up to Amy)_

 _Andrew: You have to fix this._

 _Amy: Fix wh-_

 _Callie: Eric being giving the position of president. You'd do a much better job and he's obviously unfit for it._

 _Amy: Callie, I appreciate you saying that, but Mrs. Young explained that it would be more beneficial for me to serve as the Diploma-_

 _Andrew: Oh, cut the crap. He hasn't done anything to earn this position. And we all know how 'influential' his family is._

 _Callie: Yeah, for all we know Eric just pretended to have another breakdown so his_ _daddy_ _would buy him the position_

 _Amy: Even if that's true, there's really nothing we could do about it. Mrs. Young decided-_

 _Andrew: Mrs Young can get over herself. You're her favorite, you've got to be able to do something._

 _Callie: If we kill him, then you automatically get the job right?_

 _Andrew: If it's an accident, then it's no biggie right?_

 _*Amy gives them a concerned look, not altogether sure how serious they are*_

 _Amy: Uh yes that would work, but I'd prefer not to spend the rest of my life in juvenile detention. And Mrs. Young has already made up her mind. You two know what she's like. I can't change things any more than the rest of us could, no matter how much favoritism you think she shows me._

 _Callie: C'mon, you have to have some kind of idea? Aren't you like a girl genius or something?_

 _Andrew: Seriously, no one else here would be willing to speak out against it, despite the fact that there's not a single person in MSTC that would support him!_

 _Andrew & Callie: We're desperate!_

Andrew: And we all know you would do a better job anyways

Amy: Well… It's a bit , uh, far fetched but I do have one idea

End Scene/Ep

A tour being given to freshmen would be a cool way to start episode 2? At this point the only character we've seen fight are amy and ryan. If we stick with our tour groups from actual open

house, it's you me and amy Z. That would be a fun introduction. Maybe we run into some kind of enemy? Or we could set up some kind of sparring match between groups?

Option 1: probably a slaughter fest tbh. Like a bunch of smaller enemies. Freshmen are told to stay back. Callie did we decide on a fighting style for you? _Yes I punch people like Yang does only less angry. Or if I use Wanheda, I like hit people with a sword._ I would probably just summon scythe gun and shoot a bunch of shit. Amy, who probably has an axe, can stay back then step forward and slice shit in half if they come close to a freshmen

Option 2: Eric's group interrupts our tour. (like real life haha). We happen to be right next to the sparring arena, and he's bragging about how he's the best fighter, which is just oNE of the many reasons he's been chosen to be president of the senior class. His magic is probably offensive brute force style. So he probably calls us out since we have a summoner, healer, and a weapon-summoner. Amy snaps and calls him out since she hates that her magic is support based. A fight ensues i guess? Eric accidentally angers a giant ass snapping turtle. Turtles Ashley Vicki show up. Group fight scene hype.

 _Eric B: (leading tour group with Fran and Aurian and talking loudly, walks into sparring arena overlooking the lake where Andrew, Callie, and Amy's group is) This is the sparring arena… where you can see a great example of what you don't want to be… I mean I'm not on the team, which is an automatic problem since I'm the best fighter in the school… But you need to have a good range of fighting styles, not two summoners (gestures to Callie and Andrew) and a healer (gestures to Amy)._

 _Amy: Bitch, even though I'm a healer I'm still a better fighter than you, so shut the fuck up_

 _Eric B: I'm clearly the best fighter... in the school, I've never lost a spar, one of the many reasons... I'm the president of the senior class_

 _Andrew: (talking to the group) Okay let's get something straight here, he has never lost a fight, but that's because he avoids spars at all costs and only fights if he knows he can win_

 _Eric B: I mean, we could fight right now, and I would beat you guys so..._

 _Callie: (finally turning to look at him) oh you bet that you could beat me? One-on-one? Or do you want your team so you have someone to blame when you lose?_

 _Eric B: I'm not going to lose so it doesn't even matter._

 _Callie: (sarcastically) I mean I am just a summoner. You could probably take my whole team without any help, since we're so ill-equipped for battle._

 _Eric B: Oh I could easily take your whole team, but I think it would be much more informative to the freshmen if I show them how a real team fights. How would you guys like to have the strongest fighter in MSTC give you a demonstration?_

 _Auri: Wait didn't they see Amy (W) fight earlier today?_

 _*Eric gives him a pissed look*_

 _Amy: Then do it, fight us, right here, right now._

 _Eric B: Okay then. No rules?_

 _Callie: No rules. (Turns back to tour group) sorry, but I guess you're getting a second demonstration_

 _Andrew: But this never happened, got it?_

 _(Move to the sparring arena. Callie summons Bonnie and Clyde who begin to circle her team protectively as she wraps her hands for the fight. Andrew summons his whip. Amy pulls out her battle axe.)_

 _Callie: (to the freshmen) Okay, quick procedures for sparring: the onlookers count down to the fight._

 _Eric B: Nothing is off limits, so we can use any magic or powers we want._

 _Andrew: if you're out of the ring, you're out of the fight._

 _Fran: If your life meter [help with this, andrew] goes off, you're out of the fight._

 _Aurian: Maiming is fine-_

 _Amy: Just don't kill anyone. Someone count us down._

 _Freshmen: 3… 2…. 1…._

 _Andrew: I'll take Fran_

 _(Bonnie and Clyde immediately lunge towards the other team, splitting them apart, allowing Andrew to start fighting Fran, Amy to start fighting Aurian, and Callie to fight Eric B. Callie stands back slightly, waiting for Eric to make the first move, while Bonnie and Clyde take to circling them.)_

 _Eric B: (laughing) your "kitties" ever going to attack me? Or are they declawed like you?_

 _(Bonnie snaps at eric's heels letting out a growl causing Eric to jump slightly forward allowing Callie to punch him in the stomach forcing him to collapse)_

 _Callie: You were saying?_

 _(Eric stands up and Callie swipes at his legs trying to knock him over, but he's ready and jumps away trying to land his own punch on Callie. Temporarily stunned by her failed attack, Callie is hit in the side and jolts sideways where she is stabilized by Clyde. Pushing herself back up, Callie quickly starts fighting again, throwing another punch, aiming at Eric's right side. As he dodges left, Clyde rams into his side throwing him onto the ground. Instead of getting up, Eric instead shoots an explosive blast towards where Callie is standing. Callie jumps out of the way but is still thrown by the blast, hitting the ground hard. Eric uses this as an opportunity to get up and resume the fight. Using explosions, Eric forces Bonnie and Clyde to retreat. Callie recalls Bonnie and Clyde and they disappear. Eric turns back to the now-standing Callie sending another explosive blast towards her, she quickly ducks, but the blast passes close by Andrew, causing him to stumble slightly, which allows Fran to blast him, knocking him off his feet. However, he flips in the air, landing and jumping back towards Francesca, lashing at her feet._

 _Callie runs towards Eric, managing to land a few punches before he can react. Eric charges a punch with an explosive blast, knocking Callie backwards towards where Amy and Aurian are fighting. As Amy slashes at Aurian, he dodges out of the way and Callie quickly reacts, hitting him back towards Amy. Amy then knocks Aurian to the ground, however he manages to knock her to the ground [with the weapon we know nothing about]_

Is this part on accident?It sounds like him. _Sure._

 _After kicking Aurian out of the way, Callie quickly helps Amy backup before Eric sends an explosive blast their way.)_

 _How quickly do we wanna have like Aurian and Fran out of the fight?_ Honestly it's going to be pretty hard to guess how much time has actually elapsed in terms of like an on screen thing. _But like how easy should it be for us to beat them?_ Well, we want to make it interesting, but we can still showcase Amy's fight some more, I could potentially swap weapons, and then we could all take the time to fight eric. _In order to write Amy's fight, we need to know Aurian's weapon cry._

We should try to convey a sense of unity on our parts. So like have each other step into the other's respective fights. _Yes, we should, we should probably figure out Aurian's weapon first so we can like actually plan the fights._ Yeah. We have a nice idea for what we want, but it's going to be incomplete atm.

 _(Andrew dodges a sand vortex and then tries to use his whip to pull Fran's blaster away from her. She tightens her grip and steps back. As she aims for another shot, Andrew dashes forward and lashes at her hand/wrist and knocks the blast sideways. The blast is heading towards Amy, until she jumps out of the way causing Auri to take the brunt of the impact)_

 _Side note: Auri needs to be making ridiculous fighting noises in this scene._

 _Francesca: Auri pay attention! You're gonna mess me up_

 _(On the other side of the arena, Amy slams the blunt side of her axe into Aurian's stomach, knocking him over and temporarily stunning him.)_

So we know these two fights end with Amy knocking Fran out of the way/draining her HP with one big blow, and similarly with Andrew and Aurian. _And Eric like has an explosion awaken a giant turtle, right?_ Well i think before that, we should have a brief scene where the three of us are fighting him. He gets increasingly angry until kaboom. _That'll work._ Also his explosion is like malicious and he is trying to seriously injure. _So like why doesn't it hit us, or does it?_ It's probably a huge projectile blast because he's aiming for one person. This explains how it reaches water. But it also shows how that blast would have really hurt someone on impact. _So does the person he's aiming for dodge out of the way or does he just miss?_ They probably either dodge or get pulled/pushed out of the way by their team. _Okay, that'll work, I could also see him being so angry that he just straight up misses us completely._

 _Also like Amy is using a huge fucking battle axe that's probably super sharp, what's stopping her from like cutting Aurian in half during the fight, cause that's likely to happen?_ Magic. Rip we need mechanics for this as well. _Yes, because it would be useful to know what kind of damage we can sustain during this fight._


End file.
